Get her mad, then kiss her
by Onnozel
Summary: Sasuke terluka berat saat menjalankan misi. Namun, saat Hinata ingin mengobati lukanya, ia justru menolak. Menurut perhitungan Hinata, kondisi Sasuke akan bertambah parah jika lukanya tidak segera diobati. Namun, sepertinya Sasuke memiliki perhitungannya sendiri... Perhitungan yang benar-benar diluar dugaan Hinata!


**Get her mad, then kiss her**  
A Sasuhina Fanfiction

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto!

.

.

* * *

Hinata baru saja menyelesaikan misi yang mengharuskannya bertarung dengan sejumlah musuh yang lumayan tangguh. Namun, mereka semua berhasil dikalahkan. Sebab, dalam misi ini, Hinata tidak ditugaskan sendirian. Hokage memasangkannya dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

Seharusnya semua berjalan lancar, dan sekarang mereka berdua bisa kembali ke Konoha. Namun, perjalanan pulang mereka terhambat. Saat melawan kurang lebih enam musuh secara bersamaan, Sasuke sempat terluka dibagian lengannya. Akan tetapi, dia tidak mengatakannya pada Hinata dan menyembunyikan luka gores yang cukup dalam itu. Dan akhirnya, ia pun tidak dapat menahan rasa nyeri dan tidak dapat menutupi rembesan darah pada lengan bajunya.

Dan saat ini, di pertengahan jalan pulang ke Konoha, mereka berdua terduduk diatas dahan pohon yang lumayan besar. Sasuke sepertinya sudah mulai kehabisan tenaga, sehingga mereka pun beristirahat sejenak disana.

"A-Akan kuobati luka itu sekarang, Uchiha-kun." Hinata berkata sambil mengulurkan tangannya kearah lengan Sasuke yang terluka. Namun, Sasuke justru makin menutupi lukanya.

"Ini bukan apa-apa." Ujarnya ringan, meskipun ekspresinya tidak meyakinkan.

"I-Itu perlu perawatan…" Ujar Hinata. Padahal Hinata memiliki cukup kekuatan untuk menyembuhkan, atau setidaknya meringankan luka yang tidak kunjung mereda itu. Tapi entah mengapa, Sasuke tidak mau lukanya diobati.

"Akan butuh waktu lama," Sasuke berkata dengan nafas yang berat,  
"Apa kau tidak berpikir bahwa masih ada banyak musuh didepan sana?"

"T-Tapi,"

"Jangan habiskan chakra-mu untuk luka remeh seperti ini." Sela Sasuke.

Sasuke mengatakan ini agar Hinata menyimpan chakra-nya untuk pertarungan tak terduga di depan sana. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, Sasuke memang tetap bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri. Tapi sebagai gantinya, ia tidak dapat berbuat banyak untuk melindungi partnernya dalam misi ini.

"Tapi, Uchiha-kun, itu bukan hal yang remeh! K-kau kehilangan banyak darah…"

Ya, darah yang mengalir dari lengan hingga ke ujung jari Sasuke memang terlihat sangat mengkhawatirkan. Pil penambah darah serta pil chakra yang mereka miliki sudah habis. Obat-obatan yang mereka bawa pun demikian, sebab sudah digunakan untuk luka-luka lain yang mereka dapatkan sehabis pertarungan tadi.

Padahal tadi Hinata sempat menanyakan soal luka di lengan Sasuke, namun Sasuke mengatakan bahwa itu hanya luka gores dan tidak perlu dipikirkan. Dan entah mengapa, di saat Sasuke baru saja menerima luka itu, darah yang keluar tidak begitu banyak sehingga Hinata tidak menyadari seberapa parahnya luka tersebut.

Hinata tidak ingin rekannya ini mengalami hal yang lebih parah nantinya. Apalagi, Sasuke mendapat luka ini saat Hinata sedang berusaha melawan dua orang yang berusaha menghadangnya, dan Hinata tidak punya cukup waktu untuk mengelak dari kunai yang dilemparkan oleh seorang musuh yang tiba-tiba saja muncul. Sasuke yang juga sedang bertarung pun secara sukarela menggantikan Hinata menerima lemparan kunai itu.

Memang setelah itu Sasuke dapat mengalahkan musuh itu dengan mudah. Tapi, dalam hatinya, Hinata merasa benar-benar bersalah.

Dalam kesunyian hutan, sesekali terdengar suara Sasuke yang meringis. Hinata tentu saja tidak tega melihat Sasuke dalam keadaan menderita. Terlebih lagi, saat ini Sasuke merupakan partner-nya. Tapi Hinata juga tidak bisa memaksa Sasuke agar ia ingin lukanya diobati. Biar bagaimanapun, segala yang Sasuke katakan pasti sudah dipikirkan baik-baik olehnya.

Biar begitu, Hinata tetap mencoba membujuk Sasuke agar ia berubah pikiran.

"Umm, Uchiha-kun,"

"Sudahlah." Sela Sasuke,

"Kau sendiri juga terluka. Pikirkan saja dirimu sendiri."

Mendengar itu, Hinata jadi sedikit jengkel. Dia memang terluka, dan cukup banyak luka yang ia dapatkan setelah pertarungan tadi. Tapi, luka-luka tersebut sudah mulai membaik sekarang dan sama sekali tidak mengkhawatirkan, dibandingkan dengan luka Sasuke. Kenapa dia begitu keras kepala?

Mereka berdua duduk berhadapan, Sasuke bersandar sedangkan Hinata tidak. Hinata hanya melihat kearah luka Sasuke yang darahnya tidak kunjung mengering, dan menunggu hingga Sasuke menyerah dan mengatakan, 'Tolong obati lukaku', namun rasanya itu tidak mungkin.

"Ugh…" Sasuke kembali meringis. Hinata yang mendengarnya, lalu memajukan posisi duduknya, mendekati Sasuke, sambil kemudian mengatakan lagi hal yang sudah sempat ia ucapkan tadi,

"U-Uchiha-kun, biar kuobati luka-"

Saat Hinata sedang berbicara, tiba-tiba saja badan Sasuke limbung dan kepala Sasuke tepat jatuh ke pundak Hinata.

"Uchiha-kun…?"

"Diamlah sebentar." Ujar Sasuke.

Mendengar suara Sasuke yang berat tepat di sebelah telinganya, membuat Hinata tidak dapat berkata banyak.

"Ba… Baik."

Sesuai dengan permintaan rekannya itu, Hinata pun diam dan tidak bergerak. Bersentuhan dengan Sasuke seperti ini, spontan membuat wajahnya memerah. Aroma tubuh Sasuke yang tidak sengaja terhirup pun bagai memicu jantung Hinata untuk berdetak sedikit lebih kencang dari biasanya.

Disaat suasana diantara mereka sunyi, tiba-tiba saja Hinata merasa ada yang aneh. Tubuh Sasuke berkeringat lebih banyak, suhu tubuhnya turun, dan Hinata dapat merasakan gemetar dipundaknya.

Mungkinkah Sasuke sudah mulai kekurangan darah?

"U-Uchiha-kun, k-kau harus segera diobati," Ujar Hinata panik.  
Namun, Sasuke masih tetap diam di posisinya.

"Uchiha-kun, dengarkan aku!"  
Nada bicara Hinata mulai terdengar beremosi, namun ekspresinya tetap menunjukkan kekhawatiran.

"Lu-lukamu sangat serius, Uchiha-kun," Hinata berkata dengan suara yang bergetar,  
"A-Aku mohon, aku tidak ingin kondisimu semakin parah!"

Sasuke hanya terdiam, dan lalu perlahan menggeser kepalanya menjauhi pundak Hinata.

"Uchiha-kun, pe-perlihatkan lukamu,"

Hinata tidak dapat menyembunyikan kekhawatiran dalam nada bicaranya,  
"Se-Sekarang, aku akan mengoba-"

Perkataan Hinata disela Sasuke,

Dengan sebuah ciuman.

Hanya sekitar tiga detik, ciuman yang singkat.

Dan tanpa perlu dipertanyakan,  
Wajah Hinata langsung memerah bagai terbakar. Jantungnya pun berdetak sangat kencang, membuatnya sulit bernapas.  
Setelah mencerna kejadian yang baru saja terjadi, Hinata langsung menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"U-U-Untuk apa… K-Kau melakukan itu?" Ujarnya gemetar. Dia sangat terkejut karena Sasuke tiba-tiba saja menciumnya!

"Sudah kubilang padamu untuk diam,"  
Ujar Sasuke sambil menatap Hinata,

"Kepalaku pusing karena kekurangan darah, tapi kau malah tambah berisik."

Berisik? Padahal ia mengkhawatirkan Sasuke!

Namun, bukannya emosi, Hinata justru berdebar-debar saat Sasuke menatapnya.  
Hinata tidak habis pikir terhadap cowok didepannya ini.

"Lagipula, aku tidak punya cara lain untuk membuatmu diam." Sambung Sasuke. Ia berkata dengan ekspresi terdatarnya, bagaikan tanpa dosa.

Hinata masih terdiam. Karena kalau ia berbicara, suaranya akan terdengar sangat bergetar. Jika pingsan itu pilihan, Hinata akan melakukannya sekarang juga. Sayangnya pingsan di hutan yang gelap seperti ini bukanlah hal yang tepat untuk dilakukan.

Saat Hinata hanya diam,  
Sasuke memperlihatkan lukanya yang masih terlihat mengkhawatirkan, lalu merobek lengan bajunya agar luka itu terlihat jelas,

"Karena sepertinya kau ingin sekali ikut campur,  
Kau boleh obati lukaku sekarang."

Hinata hanya menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan… Kaget? Heran? Yah, mungkin pencampuran antara dua itu.

"Ke-Kenapa baru sekarang-" Hinata bingung harus berkata dengan nada bicara seperti apa. Jika dari tadi Sasuke mengatakan ini, Hinata tidak perlu berdebar-debar setengah mati seperti ini. Yang pasti, sekarang Sasuke meminta agar lukanya diobati, dan Hinata tidak punya alasan untuk menolak.

Dan sepertinya, Sasuke sengaja mengulur waktu agar Hinata memiliki waktu untuk memulihkan chakra-nya. Uchiha Sasuke memang penuh dengan perhitungan. Tapi apa ciuman yang tadi termasuk kedalam perhitungannya?

Hinata mengulurkan kedua tangannya, hendak mengobati luka Sasuke dengan teknik pengobatannya. Hinata berusaha agar ia tidak bersentuhan dengan cowok yang telah merebut ciuman pertamanya itu. Cowok yang membuatnya berdebar-debar di saat sedang menjalankan misi seperti ini.

Karena suasana menjadi canggung, saat pengobatan sudah setengah jalan, Hinata berniat mengatakan sesuatu pada Sasuke, sambil tetap mengobati lukanya.

"U-Uchiha-kun…"

Hinata memberi jeda sebentar sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya,  
Dan berusaha mengatur nada bicaranya agar tidak terdengar bergetar, gugup ataupun canggung.

"Ma-Maaf kalau aku tadi terlalu emosi…"

Ya, karena kekhawatiran yang melanda dirinya, jelas saja kalau tadi ia sempat terbawa emosi. Meskipun emosinya hanya sebatas rasa khawatir yang berlebihan saja.

Sasuke menanggapi Hinata dengan mengangguk sekali tanpa berkata apapun.

Dan tanpa sepengetahuan Hinata,  
Sasuke menyeringai kecil,  
Tidak dapat menahan perasaannya.

Karena sebenarnya,

Ciuman tiba-tiba yang dilakukan Sasuke tadi,  
Ternyata memang termasuk kedalam perhitungannya.

Sasuke sengaja mengulur waktu,  
Agar ia dapat melihat perubahan emosi Hinata, orang yang ia kenal paling _tidak bisa marah_ sepanjang hidupnya di Konoha.

Ya, sesuai dugaan Sasuke, ternyata partnernya ini memiliki perubahan emosi yang cukup membuatnya tertarik.

'Ternyata, menciumnya _memang_ hal yang tepat untuk membuatnya tenang.'

.

.

.

.

.

End

* * *

_A/N : Fuh, fuh! Berantakan banget fic ini... Maaf kalau ceritanya terlalu gimana gitu (-_-)  
Atau mungkin ceritanya susah dimengerti?!_

_Seharusnya saya bikin side story buat fanfic yang berjudul 'Frenzied',_

_Tapi pas pertengahan proses pembuatan, muncul ide baru... Jadi deh fic ini -_- udah gitu fic ini ngegantung juga ceritanya..._

_Yah pokoknya,_

_Terimakasih sudah membaca!_

_**Update: Terimakasih buat yang udah mereview!  
Ide buat sekuel/side-storynya udah ada, semoga bisa berlanjut... Amin.  
Ohiya, kemarin pas ngesubmit cerita ini, lupa di tulis disclaimernya. Sekarang sudah ditulis. Terimakasih sudah mengingatkan, VilettaOnyxLV-san!**_


End file.
